Primal Instincts
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: Maddi Morse was your average girl, at least until she got bit and turned into a werewolf. A year after learning to control her instincts and rein them in, she's a part of the Justice League, consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman(Becca) and Batman(Kirk Langstrom). There's just one problem; nobody likes them, and everyone thinks they're monsters. (OCxOC) Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so being honest, this is basically an AU where Maddi isn't a Martian and doesn't have anywhere near as many siblings. M'gann(Megan), and J'onn(John) are still in this; they're just human instead of Martian.**

 **I own nothing except for Maddi and Damon; all rights to DC Comics.**

* * *

 _Maddi Morse breathed shakily, rocking back and forth in the alley as she stared at her most recent victim, trying to memorize his face. It had become a routine for her; she never wanted to forget the people that her wolf side had murdered without mercy. She hadn't wanted to kill him, but she couldn't control her animal side yet; not when the change was so new to her._

 _When a bright light flashed in the alley, she peeked out of her hiding place behind the dumpster and saw a woman dressed in white and gold armor holding a black sword, red hair held up above her head in a ponytail._

 _By chance, she saw the girl with caramel-colored hair, who ran once she knew she'd been seen. Maddi was a monster and she knew it; she didn't want to hurt anyone else tonight if she could help it. As she kept running, she ran into a pale man wearing some sort of bat costume, so she ran in a different direction once again, this time encountering some flying guy in a black over coat._

 _"Please, just leave me alone." She begged. "I've hurt enough people tonight; don't make me hurt_

 _anyone else before this night ends."_

 _"How Waller thinks you're dangerous, I don't know." the guy in the trenchcoat informed. "Point is though, we're taking you in; Waller wants you alive and not dead; she actually specified for some reason."_

While her friends floated in slowly like the creeps they were, Lupa jumped down, landing in a crouching wolf position. She'd decided to do without boots today, since she was nearly done shedding and it would take forever to get the fur out of her boots if she didn't, so her three-toed, clawed feet were exposed before the terrorists that were seen before her.

Becca drew her sword and then turned her head slightly to Superman. "How long had this been down here?"

"Too long." the Man of Steel informed. He started to walk forward until the League got a call from their black ops back-up.

" _Superman?"_ Steve Trevor asked through their comm links. " _Superman, are you there?"_

"Ah, Mr. Trevor; what raid would be complete without your cautionary tones?" the raven replied sarcastically. Ever since she'd been on this team, Lupa couldn't remember a time where Superman and Trevor had gotten along. "We found them underneath the Kasnian embassy."

" _Don't do anything until we get there, hear me?"_ Trevor asked. " _Stay back."_

"We disappoint again." Superman decided as the terrorists started shooting at the quartet. A pair shot at him as he used his heat vision the cut the platform they were on off of the wall, doing the same with others and killing a few by burning them alive with the same power.

Wonder Woman slashed with her sword, and Batman killed by drinking their blood, but Lupa on the other hand had a different approach. She ran towards them like an animal and let claws spread from her nails, ripping her victim's chests open and eating their hearts. She no longer felt bad about it as she did when the League found her a year ago. Human hearts were what she needed to eat in order to survive; she couldn't help what she was.

 _After quite the struggle, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman had managed to get Maddi into handcuffs, and onto a jet. The trio were genuinely surprised when she actually managed to nearly escape a few times. Except now she was whimpering and hissing in pain. The government had somehow known that Maddi was a werewolf, and therefore made sure the only handcuffs that the League would have access to were made of silver._

 _Except that Becca somehow saw; saw that Maddi wasn't a threat or a killer, but a scared young girl who had no idea how to control what she'd become. In a way, Kirk did too, but mostly because he'd seen that himself when he'd first gone through his own change. Except that Becca was the one who actually decided to do something about it._

 _"Excuse me?" she said, kneeling down next to her. "Why are you crying?"_

 _"Th-The cuffs." the caramel haired girl mumbled shyly and scaredly. "Th-They're hurting me."_

 _"If they're hurting you, then that's because you're struggling to get out; they're supposed to hurt when you do that." Superman said coldly. To him, she was nothing but a cold-blooded killer._

 _Yet Becca saw what he didn't; that the silver handcuffs were actually burning her skin, turning it red and blistered. She took them off and replaced the cuffs with some rope instead after treating her burns. "Better?"_

 _Maddi nodded, keeping her head down. "Th-Thank you." she whispered quietly, her voice holding an extremely scared and shy tone._

 _"Why did you help her; she's a cold-blooded killer?" Superman whispered when Wonder Woman rejoined them._

 _"No, she isn't." Kirk argued, beating Becca to it. "She's a scared girl who has no idea how to control this change. She didn't want to kill those people; she couldn't control herself."_

 _"Then why would she fight us?"_

 _Kirk looked down._

 _"Because she was worried about hurting us; must not know who we are."_

When the League burst through the iron doors, Lupa immediately pounced on the guy in a cheetah hoodie, the two exchanging claws several times. Sadly, the claws that looked like they were gold were actually silver painted to look like gold, so they didn't just hurt her; they burned her.

She growled and clawed his throat, once again ripping a chest open and eating a heart, but she was still eating when the SWAT team arrived.

"My god." Trevor mumbled, looking around at the bodies. "Nice little blood-bath. Was this _really_ necessary?"

"They got… _Rambunctious._ " Becca explained.

"Where's Lupa?" Trevor's partner, Damon Kierstan-a shapeshifter that only wanted to live a normal lifestyle but still wanted to help-, asked.

"We all know better than to interrupt her during a meal." Superman explained as the she-wolf walked back over, wiping her mouth off.

"You realize this is embassy property." Trevor argued. "Technically, it's off limits to law enforcement."

""Technically, we're not the police." Kirk shot back at the blonde man.

"Don't get wise with me." Trevor snapped. "The old lady's not gonna like this."

"What are you talking about; she'll be positively orgasmic." Superman retorted. "She gets her stolen files back, plus a couple dozen wanted terrorists… wanted no more."

"And Kirk and I get fed; everybody's happy about that." Maddi informed, crouching down like a dog to scratch behind her ear.

"Exactly; she'll think it's Christmas." Superman smiled as the quartet walked away from the building. While Superman and Batman flew back to the Tower of Justice, Becca and Maddi went back by Boom-Tube.

 _"She isn't a threat; she's a scared girl that can't control what's happening to her!" Becca shouted to Waller on Maddi's behalf. "You can't lock her up because of something that she can't control!"_

 _"I can, and will. If that girl is allowed to run amuck, people will die every day; good, innocent people." Waller argued._

 _"Not if you let me talk to her." Kirk argued. "I couldn't control myself for a while either; if you let me work with her, I could help her learn to control it; it would only take a little bit of time."_

 _Waller thought for a moment before she came to a decision, looking to Batman. "You get three weeks. If she can't control herself by then, she stays in that cell for the rest of her furry life."_

 _He nodded, going with Becca to check on Maddi, who was staring at everything made of silver in horror._

 _"She's been like that practically since we put her in there." Superman explained._

 _"Something wrong?" Wonder Woman asked the she-wolf._

 _"E-Everything in here that's metal is silver." she explained. "Silver hurts."_

 _"Can we talk in private?" Kirk requested, causing the caramel haired girl to look up._

 _She nodded and sat on the floor of her cell as Becca and Superman walked away, Kirk sitting on the other side of the cell._

 _"I know what you're going through, in a way." He admitted, causing Maddi to look up. "You have no idea what's happened to you, or how to control the instincts that come with it. You feel scared, and alone, and you feel like a monster. You have no idea why you're locked up for something you can't control, but deep down, you're happy that you've been locked up, because you can't hurt anyone from in here."_

 _"H-How do you know all that?" she mumbled quietly._

 _"I once went through it myself." he explained, showing her his fangs. "I didn't always have control over my vampiric instincts, but now I do. I think I might be able to help you learn to control your wolf-like instincts if you'll let me work with you."_

 _Maddi looked away._

 _"Do you have a family Maddi?" Kirk asked her._

 _She nodded. "I-I have a mom, dad, brother, sister, and uncle." she murmured in response._

 _"You'll never see them again unless you let me work with you." he informed. "Just let me try to help you."_

 _She nodded. "O-Okay."_

 _"We need to start by learning about what's happened to you. When is it hardest to control your instincts?" the Batman asked._

 _She swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "W-When the moon is at it's peak. It's hard to fight it when the moon is out at all, but when the moon's at it's peak, that's when it's the hardest."_

 _"What do your instincts tell you?" he asked. "Mine tell me to suck blood."_

 _"... Eat human hearts." She admitted. "And sometimes, just kill for sport."_

 _"Was this a scientific thing, or were you bitten?"_

 _"Bitten; the back of my neck."_

"Hard to think that a year ago, you were a scared, recently turned inside a silver cage." Becca said as Maddi turned from her human form to her wolf form at the Tower.

"I still don't understand why you and Kirk vouched for me; you had no idea who I was, or whether or not I could be a threat once I had control." Maddi explained.

"Please. The only time you're a threat to someone is when you're hungry." Superman argued.

"Do you _want_ another butt-kicking?" Maddi asked. The Man of Steel silenced himself. "Didn't think so."

Seeing the crowd of angry protestors below, Becca groaned and said, "Do they ever shut up?"

"Not that I've noticed." Maddi replied. "I'd love to stick around, but I promised my sister I'd join her for dinner at our uncle's place."

"See you later then. You got your comm link on you?" the redhead checked, wanting to be sure.

"I always do." the blonde reassured. "Geez Becca; you've got to stop Mother-Henning me; that's Kirk's job."

"Then what are me and Superman's jobs in your life?" Wonder woman questioned.

"Yours is being the best friend I've got, and Superman's is to be a punching bag."

Maddi managed to get to her Uncle John's for dinner in a relatively short amount of time, fixing her hair into a braid that draped down her back as she did. She arrived just in time to find her Uncle and sister arguing about her on her behalf, and her parents arguing against her.

"She isn't who she used to be Megan; she's a monster now!" She heard her father, Brandon, shout. "She kills people and then eats their hearts; did it to several of them just today!"

"She's still Maddi; how can you say something like that about your own daughter?!" Megan demanded in disgust.

Maddi slowly walked in and said, "M-Megs, Mom, Dad, Uncle John, what's going on?"

"Maddi, can you wait upstairs in the guest bedroom sweetheart?" Maddi's mother said in a fake, sickeningly sweet tone.

"No." the caramel haired girl argued. "If you have a problem with me, don't talk about it behind my back; say it to my face."

Her parents sighed, her father being the one to step in. "You're not our daughter; not anymore at least."

"What?!" Maddi demanded.

"You haven't been our daughter since you became this monster that you are." her mother added.

"You think that I _like_ having to eat human hearts like this?!" She questioned. "You don't know what it's like to live like I do, forced to change into a humanoid wolf every night when the moon is out; it's torture. Everyone left me after they found out except for all of you. Up until now, I thought I had your support, and that you'd always be there for me until the day someone actually managed to kill me. But of course, I was wrong. You think I'm a monster, just like everybody else does."

The brown-eyed girl turned around and left, picking up her comm link from her bag and calling Becca. "Becca? Dinner's off; can you come pick me up? Bus won't be here for another hour."

"Of course; Kirk wants us all at the tower anyways." Becca replied.

* * *

 **So yeah... This is the first chapter of Primal Instinct. I'm proud of the this. PLease review if you've seen Gods and Monsters though; I'd love the feedback if any of the characters' personalities are wrong.**

 **Signing off,**

 **-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	2. Author's Note

Before anyone barks at me, yes; I know these technically aren't allowed on here, but oh well.

I'm here to say that I'm sorry; I know I haven't updated in forever, but some stories are being put on hiatus since it's school time/ I've lost interest in them for the time being.

For those of you that can handle me being a horrible updater, thank you.

Also, I am rewriting Code: Ghost Girl at some point since I feel that my writing has gotten better and I feel like I could probably tell Dannie's story a lot better now; same goes for Kid Martian, What Happened During the Skip, and New Beginnings, especially since Johnny will no longer exist.. I just feel like I don't use Johnny that much; sorry.

I will however be working on a creative writing extra credit project for my family(since I do online school and just want to write something special for them) and posting it here so that they can grade it and tell me what they think of my writing. It's based on a new Marvel/YJ OC that I'm working on; please bear with me.

I know I'm probably the most horrid updater ever, and I'm sorry, but school and this project for my family have to become my main priorities at least when I'm not on breaks.

Signing Off,

-MckennaTennyson-Harper12


End file.
